<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sanders Sides Dance School Au Oneshots by disney_princess_patton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699116">Sanders Sides Dance School Au Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_princess_patton/pseuds/disney_princess_patton'>disney_princess_patton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Dance school AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(in some of them ), Alternate Universe - Dance, Chaotic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Childhood Friends, Childhood friends logicality and royality, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Friend, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Kid Logic | Logan Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Sides (Sanders Sides), Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Platonic DRLAMP - Freeform, Supportive Morality | Patton Sanders, also these will probably make more sense if you read the original story first for a bit of context, platonic intrulogical - Freeform, these will be updated as I post the different oneshots btw!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:35:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28699116</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_princess_patton/pseuds/disney_princess_patton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just oneshots set in the ‘verse of my dance school au!! :DDD (the previous work in this series will provide some context, but in terms of the timeline these will be set all over the place and in no particular order)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders &amp; Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders &amp; Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides Dance school AU [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! So here I will post oneshots for my dance school au series! I already have a bunch of ideas and am taking suggestions too, and will continue writing these for as long as I feel like!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dancers’ “Horror Stories”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The dancers recall some of their most disastrous performance memories</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was suggested by @Pixiheartgirl21!! Thanks for the amazing idea, I’ve loved writing this! </p><p>A/N: this is set after the main story, at this point in the timeline all the characters are 16</p><p>Warnings for this oneshot: crying, mild cursing, lmk if you need me to add any more :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The worst performance I ever did?” Logan looks blankly at the interviewer. “That’s an interesting question.”</p><p>“Excuse me?!” Roman lets out an offended gasp. “I’ll have you know all of my performances have been flawless, thank you very much!” </p><p>“That is... just about true,” Logan replies after a brief pause. </p><p>“Of course you’d say that, simp,” Remus scoffs. </p><p>“No, Remus, I actually think he’s right,” Janus speaks up.</p><p>“I have all the recordings of our shows, from my very first performance when we were about five. And, unfortunately, I honestly don’t think Roman has ever made a single mistake in any aspect of his performance.” </p><p>“Umm, actually Jan...” Patton pipes up, “there was one time.” </p><p>The others all look at him, in mild shock. </p><p>“It was before any of you joined the dance school, we were about three, and it was Roman’s first ever show. I still remember exactly what happened...” </p><p>———-</p><p>13 years earlier </p><p>“Pat! Pat!” an excitable young boy in red came toddling up to Patton, slightly disoriented in the low light backstage. </p><p>“Romaaaann!” Patton squealed with delight, wrapping his chubby little arms around his friend. </p><p>“Emile said it’s almost time for us to dance!” the one in blue said as he jumped and clapped his hands. </p><p>“Oh... uh...” Roman looked at the floor, taking a few steps back from Patton. </p><p>Caring and empathetic even at this young age, Patton’s face became full of concern. </p><p>“Roman, what’s wrong? Why are you sad?” </p><p>The slightly taller boy sniffled. </p><p>“Don’t wanna dance...” he cried. “...scared... can’t do it...” </p><p>“Yes you can!” Patton piped up. “You are so good! You can do good-toes-naughty-toes better than anyone else! And you can jump the highest as well! You can do it, Roman!” </p><p>The one in red dried his eyes with his fists, now looking at Patton again. </p><p>“Thank you, Patton... I think I can maybe do it... only if you hold my hand though.” </p><p>Patton took his friend’s hand in his own, beaming at Roman. </p><p>“Come on, let’s go! It’s gonna be fun!” </p><p>“Ok...” Roman said as Patton led him towards the stage. </p><p> </p><p>Roman didn’t let go of Patton’s hand for the entirety of the simple routine they were dancing. Throughout the dance, Roman quickly became more confident, growing to love the feeling of being on stage. </p><p>When the dance came to an end and it was time for them to leave the stage, Roman pulled his hand away from Patton’s. The smaller boy exited the stage through the back-left wing, just as he’d always been taught to, assuming his friend was following. However, as the music was just about the fade, all of the youngest performers had exited the stage... all but one. </p><p>Little Roman, despite all his prior fear, had ended up enjoying performing so much he didn’t want to stop. He remained on the stage, dancing some improvised twirls and jumps and probably melting the hearts of every audience member. </p><p>Just as he reached Mr Picani in the wings, Patton noticed that his friend was no longer with him. He turned behind him and gasped upon discovering Roman was still on stage. </p><p>He tugged on the dance teacher’s sleeve.<br/>
“Emile! Look at Roman!” he pointed onto the stage. Emile gasped because, sure enough, Roman was still dancing around and enjoying the attention from the audience. </p><p>“Someone needs to stop him,” Picani muttered under his breath, thinking out loud. </p><p>“I will do it Emile!” Patton spoke up, grinning with pride. </p><p>“Patton, no!” Emile called out, but it was too late. Patton was already toddling out towards his friend. He grabbed Roman’s hand again and wordlessly began to drag him off the stage. </p><p>The other boy pouted but followed anyway, with the sentiment that Patton, having done one show before him, probably knew best. </p><p> </p><p>Once they were both off the stage, Patton grinned at his friend. </p><p>“Did you have fun Roman?” </p><p>“Yes!” Roman beamed with pride. “I love shows, I wanna dance every day forever!” </p><p>“Me too! Let’s keep dancing together forever!” </p><p>Both of them laughed, thirteen years of dancing and friendship lying ahead of them...</p><p>——- </p><p>Present day </p><p>“And he’s loved performing ever since!” Patton grins, giving Roman a sideways hug. </p><p>“Ok, nice story Patton,” Remus speaks up. “But that was hardly a dance nightmare.” </p><p>He turns to the interviewer. </p><p>“Let me tell you what MY worst performance was...” </p><p>———</p><p>Two years earlier </p><p>It was the day of a performance, but one that was slightly different to the traditional stage show that one might expect. The dance school had been invited to perform outside at a local event. </p><p>These shows were a completely different beast, with uneven ground and the weather to battle with, and no proper wings to enter or exit from meaning all routines had to be specially choreographed. Luckily, ballroom worked quite well in this situation, and the six of them were performing a routine in their usual pairings. </p><p>Remus and Virgil were waltzing across the uneven grass, careful not to trip the other up, when the one in purple looked at his partner and noticed something. He leaned over slightly to whisper in his partner’s ear,<br/>
“Remus. Your skirt.” </p><p>Completely disregarding his posture and the sacred dance rule that you should always keep your head up during a performance, Remus looked down to see that, sure enough, a piece of fabric from his skirt was hanging down and in serious danger of getting caught underneath his foot as he danced. </p><p>“What are we gonna do-“ Virgil began to panic. “You could trip, or-“ </p><p>Remus forced a grin. </p><p>“Calm down, Virgil. What would the esteemed Mr Sanders say about you breaking character?” </p><p>Virgil hissed at him in annoyance.</p><p>“Well we have to do something, we can’t just let it-“ </p><p>But Remus seemed to have had an idea. </p><p>“Virge. Please. Relax. I got this.” </p><p>He momentarily broke away from ballroom hold and, in one swift movement pulled off his skirt and, to the shock of everyone, kicked it directly off the stage area and into the crowd, then placing his arms back in hold and resuming with the steps as if nothing had happened. </p><p>Virgil’s eyes widened at Remus’ sudden, chaotic action but he thought it best not to say anything, glad that the issue had been dealt with in a quick and... relatively subtle way.</p><p>————-</p><p>Present day </p><p>Remus cackles as Virgil looks extremely unamused, Roman also laughing. </p><p>“I still can’t believe you did that-“ Virgil hides<br/>
his head in his hands. </p><p>“What else was I supposed to do?!” Remus simply shrugs. “It was either that or fall over the damn thing.” </p><p>“I think he made the right choice,” Janus says, tilting his head in agreement. </p><p>“Hey what about you, Jan?” Remus asks him. “What’s been your worst performance?” </p><p>The one in yellow thinks for a moment before saying, “Well, it would probably have to be that time I forgot the routine...” </p><p>———-</p><p>One year earlier </p><p>Janus made sure his top hat was securely on his head before making his way towards the stage for his favourite routine of all- the jazz one. He loved jazz as there were less strict principles involved and he could show off his performance techniques. The routines were often relatively simple and he was able to style them out, even if he wasn’t always one hundred percent certain on the finer details of the choreography. </p><p>The first half of the routine went exactly according to plan, making use of his top hat as a prop to add some extra flair. However, towards the latter half, Janus’ brain began to go blank. What was after the spring again - do you spin to the left or to the right - oh jeez is there a kick there or something else - style it out Janus, keep performing and the audience will never know you have no idea what you’re doing.... </p><p>Luckily he managed to copy Logan for some of the sections he was unsure of. The audience would probably have been none the wiser, but the teachers watching from the wings, dance experts, definitely noticed. And if, after that, he started to pay more attention in class and practice the steps more often, sue him. Even masters of deception could learn a lesson sometimes... </p><p>———-</p><p>Present day </p><p>“Tut tut, Janus!” Roman jokes. </p><p>“Hey, at least no one noticed,” Janus shrugs. </p><p>“I would ask you for yours, Pat...” he looks at the smallest. “...but I think it’s pretty obvious.” </p><p>“Yeah,” Patton chuckles at the mention of his near-impossible costume change from the last show that has practically become an inside joke at this point. </p><p>“So, Logan! Guess it’s just you!” he chirps, turning to the one in navy. </p><p>“Well, Patton- you may remember this. I believe us two were the only ones in this particular performance...” </p><p>——— </p><p>Ten years earlier </p><p>“Logie!” Six-year-old Patton bounced up to a very-mature-for-his-age Logan. “Are you ready for tap?”<br/>
Logan finished lacing up his tap shoes, turning to his friend. </p><p>“Yes Patton, I do believe I am.” </p><p>“Yay! I really like this dance! I love how the costumes are so sparkly!” </p><p>He did a little twirl in front of the mirror, admiring his bright blue, sequinned outfit. </p><p>“Yes... I do see the appeal although I believe the sequins are a bit... much.” </p><p>Patton pouted a little as Logan glanced at the clock on the wall. </p><p>“We should go now.” </p><p>Patton beamed.</p><p>“Come on Lo!” he took the taller one’s hand, dragging him out of the dressing room and towards the stage.</p><p> </p><p>For this dance, they were required to enter in a line, Logan leading (as the tallest and the one who knew exactly when and how to enter.) However, just as he got to about halfway across the stage, his shoe lost grip and he slipped, immediately falling backwards and landing in a sitting position on the stage. </p><p>Patton knew he wasn’t supposed to break the line, but he couldn’t help it! He had to know if Logan was okay! He rushed forwards from the back of the line and grabbed Logan’s arms, trying to help him but the one in navy immediately pulled away, and the look Logan gave him told Patton he should probably stop trying to help and go back to his place... </p><p>Logan made it through the rest of the routine with gritted teeth but afterwards his disappointment in himself became too much and- the dam broke. He ran backstage, hiding his tear-stained face in his sleeve as Patton quickly ran after him. </p><p>“Logan!” he called. “Logie stop running... you know I can’t run very fast...” </p><p>Logan soon settled down, in a quiet corner backstage, burying his head in his knees and sobbing, his shoulders shaking. </p><p>Patton perched next to him. </p><p>“Oh, Logie, please don’t cry...” </p><p>“Go away!” </p><p>Patton flinched slightly at the harshness of his friend’s words, but he wasn’t going to give up helping him that easily. </p><p>“I messed it up...” Logan whimpered, not making eye contact with Patton. </p><p>“Lo, no you didn’t! Everyone makes mistakes, even the best dancers! It’s like Thomas always says, the important thing is you got up and carried on! Like... look!” </p><p>Patton pretended to slip on his tap-shoes and fall just as Logan had, comedically exaggerating his landing on the floor. </p><p>“I fell! See? It happens to everyone!” </p><p>He got a small laugh out of Logan for that. </p><p>“Buuuuut...” Patton heaved his tiny body off the ground.</p><p>“I got up! And I carried on, which is the brave thing to do!” he said, finishing his mini tap solo with some jazz hands. </p><p>“See?!” </p><p>“Yes Patton...” Logan now fully looked up at his friend, wiping his eyes. “I think you may be right.” </p><p>Patton giggled, wrapping his friend in a hug. </p><p>“I love you, Logie...”</p><p>————</p><p>Present day </p><p> </p><p>“Wow... I can’t believe Logan Berry actually fell on his ass on stage!” Remus cackles. </p><p>“I was six!” Logan snaps at him. “But... that experience, with Patton’s help of course, taught me a valuable lesson.” </p><p>“It’s ok to mess up sometimes,” Janus says.</p><p>“And no matter what,” Roman continues.  </p><p>“We’ll always be here for each other,” Patton concludes their anecdotes, beaming brightly at the interviewer.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A/N: so yeah! The first oneshot! Hope you enjoyed reading, I’m taking requests with these so if you have a suggestion drop it in the comments and I may write it :D thanks for reading</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. “Loosen Up, Logan”</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Logan is struggling with performance before a ballet exam, luckily Remus steps in to help</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: have some platonic intrulogical!! I really like how this one came out :D</p><p>(Set after the show, when both Remus and Logan are 16)</p><p>Warnings: none I think!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a big day, Logan thought as he tied up his ballet shoes. This was the final proper rehearsal before his biggest dance exam yet- everything. Had. To. Be. Perfect. </p><p>He placed his hands on the wooden bar at the side of the room, ready for the first exercise. Posture? Check. Rhythm? Check. Footwork? Check. Armlines? Check. Everything was there. Now to focus and make sure he maintained it. </p><p>Also in his ballet class was Remus, although unlike Logan he was not nearly ready to take an exam. He’d often said he found ballet too restricting and didn’t pay much attention in the lessons, to the extent that Logan often wondered why he still bothered to attend them. </p><p>By the end of the class, Logan could only hope that all of his effort wouldn’t go to waste. Just as everyone was leaving, Thomas approached him, ready to give him some final feedback. </p><p>“Logan, that was an excellent class! You clearly aren’t having any problems with your technique and rhythmic ability, I honestly couldn’t fault you on either of those fronts. I really do think you’re almost ready for your exam!” </p><p>Logan couldn’t help but frown. “Almost?” </p><p>Thomas tried not to flinch at Logan’s sudden almost harsh tone.</p><p>“Yeah... almost. I think we have this conversation pretty much every time, you do know that 33% of the marks are for expression and performance.” </p><p>Ah yes. The dreaded third category. Performance was always historically where Logan had fallen short. He’d tried to improve it, it was just.... something he’d never quite understood. Emotions were never his area of expertise, and focusing solely on the technical aspects of dance had always made it much easier for him in the past.</p><p>“This is especially important in ballet, and now you’re at this higher level the examiner will be expecting more from you in terms of emotion behind your dancing. It’s ok, though! You still have time to add that in, and I know you can- you’re an extremely capable dancer. If you’re worried, though, I can leave the studio open for half an hour now and let you get some extra practice in. That sound good?” </p><p>Logan nodded, still processing what his teacher said.<br/>
“Cool. You know how to operate the music, I’m sure,” Thomas chuckled, recalling the countless times Logan had fixed the stereo for him. </p><p>“I’ll be in the back if you need me. You can do this, Logan.” </p><p>Logan himself wasn’t so sure of that...</p><p> </p><p>He took his place in the centre of the room, trying to work out just where he should even begin with this, when a figure at the doorway distracted him from his thoughts. </p><p>“You good there, nerd?” </p><p>Logan jumped slightly at Remus’ suddenness. </p><p>“Yes Remus, I am adequate, I am just trying to-“ </p><p>Remus moved further into the room. “Nope, no need for that, I heard everything Mr S. just said.” </p><p>“You were... eavesdropping on us?” </p><p>“Well, when ya put it like that-“ </p><p>“I don’t mean to be rude, Remus, but could you please leave me alone for a bit? I am trying to practice for my exam, and I-“ </p><p>“Jeez, dude, I’m just wanted to help. But I totally get if you wanna be left alone. I watch you dance sometimes and I can tell you’re concentrating so hard. I always get the feeling that if I broke your train of thought I may lose a limb or two.”</p><p>“No, Remus. I would never attack you physically.” </p><p>“Well, that’s nice of-“ </p><p>“Verbally, however? I think I could obliterate you if I really wanted to.” He gave a smug smile. </p><p>“Yeah, I don’t doubt that for five seconds. Anyway, you want my help or what?” </p><p>Logan furrowed his brow slightly.  “What do you mean?” </p><p>“Well you heard Thomathy, he said your dancing needed more expression. Expressing myself is like... the main reason why I dance. I figured I could maybe... give you a little push in the right direction.” </p><p>Logan thought for a moment. It wasn’t like he was going to get very far with this by himself, perhaps some advice from Remus could be what he needed. </p><p>“Alright,” Logan shrugged. “If it’s not too much trouble, of course.” </p><p>“Nah, don’t worry about it.” </p><p>“Perfect.” Logan smiled stiffly before sitting down on the floor, leaning against the wall. </p><p>“Teach me everything you know.” </p><p>“Why’d you sit down?” Remus asked. </p><p>“Hm?” </p><p>“Can’t have a dance lesson with no dancing, can we? Get your ass back up Logan Berry.” </p><p>He sauntered over to the stereo, tuning it in to the cheesiest pop music radio station he could find. </p><p>“Wouldn’t something more... classical be a better fit?” Logan shouted over the loud music. “It is ballet after all.”</p><p>“Yeah, I know that! I’ve seen your ballet, Lo. The technique is great but... you’re really rigid.  You need to learn to loosen up. Come on, dance with me!” </p><p>Remus immediately began to improvise some steps to go with the cheesy, repetitive music, swaying his entire body and flinging his arms in the air. </p><p>“Lo! You’re not dancing!” he called out as he spun around his friend. </p><p>“I really do not see the purpose of this exercise. Apart from to make me look stupid, of course.” </p><p>“Lo, you have to trust me.” Remus didn’t stop dancing as he spoke. “You wanna get better at expressing yourself or not?” </p><p>“Well of course, but I-“ </p><p>“Then you can’t have inhibitions! It just won’t work! You gotta just... let go. No one’s gonna judge you here, least of all me. Just... feel the music, feel your emotions, and that incredible dance ability of yours will do the rest.” </p><p>Logan took a deep breath and decided, which he knew he might regret, to trust Remus. </p><p> </p><p>The beat of the song was strong and it didn’t take long for him to get into a rhythm. Losing his inhibitions completely when he’d never done anything like this before was difficult, even with years of dance training. Eventually, however, he was able to become more comfortable, throwing in some twirls, kicks and even spins on the floor. </p><p>Remus grinned at him. </p><p>“That’s it, Logan, you’re getting it!” He ran up to him and took his hands in his. </p><p>“Do you mind?” he asked. </p><p>Logan didn’t know what had come over him, but he replied</p><p>“Not at all,”  and let Remus lead him all across the floor, throwing everything they had into the dance, spinning under each other’s arms, not a care in the world just for those few minutes. And Logan... Logan laughed. Out loud, unrestrained laughter, fuelled further by Remus’ infectious energy.</p><p>Being so free and truly dancing like no one was watching him was something he never thought he’d do. Yet, in a way, in that moment, he felt more... himself than he ever had. No principles, no restraints, guided only by the music and his own emotions. He turned under Remus’ arm one final time as the song faded, both of them laughing silently. </p><p>“You see?!” Remus said. “And how did that feel?” </p><p>“Extremely... liberating,” Logan said. </p><p>“Told ya! Now, just put... a little bit of that into your ballet. Seriously, Lo, you’re gonna be incredible.” </p><p>“Thank you, Remus. Really, this has been... an experience.” </p><p>“Glad I could help! Just remember my motto - ‘technique is overrated, do whatever the hell you want.’” </p><p>“Um, I’m not sure that’s completely-“ </p><p>“I know, I know, I guess you can put a bit of technique in there, if you feel like it on the day.” He shrugged. Logan smiled at him. </p><p>“I should probably return home now. I feel much more ready for my exam, so I suppose this rehearsal session has had its intended purpose.” </p><p>“All thanks to yours truly,” Remus smirked. </p><p>Logan simply ignored this remark as they both collected their belongings, walking out of the dance studio side by side.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tysm for reading!! Hope you’re enjoying the oneshots :D<br/>-Rose</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>